There is a technology that configures a distributed system that distributively arranges information processing devices (e.g., a CPU device group) that each include a CPU (Central Processing Unit), a memory, and a chipset, and an IO (Input Output) device group on a network (e.g., refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-146088). This technology allows flexible connections among devices based on the distributed arrangement of a device group on a network. Thus, this technology takes away the restriction of distance and the restriction of housing, thereby enhancing extensibility of the information processing system. In addition, in this technology, by setting the group identifier (ID) of an IO device group as the same group ID as the CPU device group, to which the IO device group is desired to belong, the IO device group can be belonged to a group that includes the CPU device group. As such, this technology can enhance flexibility in a system configuration.
Further, there is a technology of reserving resources in the configuration of a CPU side bridge and an IO side bridge used in the above-described technology (e.g., refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-046722). This technology reserves resources in a resource space that includes a memory space and an IO space by using a virtual PCI (Peripheral Components Interconnect) bridge in order to realize hot plug.
In an information processing system to be configured, some resources are fixedly occupied. Such resources are, for example, resources that are occupied by devices on the motherboard of a computer that is fixedly connected to the information processing system and resources that are occupied by peripheral devices.
Due to such fixedly occupied resources, with the technology disclosed in the above-described Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-046722, there is a case in which a lack of resources occurs when resources are reserved by using a virtual PCI bridge. When a lack of resources occurs, the information processing system cannot allocate appropriate resources to device groups. As a result, the information processing system, and the information processing devices (a CPU device group) and the IO device group that are included in the system cannot perform normal operation.
As such, the technologies disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-146088 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-046722 have a problem where resources cannot be appropriately allocated.